Toad (Canon)/Metal875
Toad= |-|2-D Toad= |-|Captain Toad= |-|Paper Toad= |-|DiC Toad= 'Summary' Toad is a major supporting character across the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He normally doesn't play much of a role outside of the informant. But sometimes, he contributes. The three biggest roles Toad has played over the years is shop-keep, guardian, and adventurer. Toad has provided items to the Mario Bros., and he has guarded Princess Peach on numerous accounts over the years. Originally incapable, Toad has evolved into a miniature hero, in his own right. Captain Toad is not only an adventurer, but a slightly cowardice hero. 'Statistics' Tier: At least High 7-C to 2-C | 3-B | High 2-A, likely High 1-B. Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Unknown Name: Toad Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fungi Person Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability, Dimensional Storage, Fungus Manipulation and Energy Manipulation. Poison Manipulation and Sleep Inducement via his spores. Healing w/ Mushroom, Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Cyrokinesis w/ Ice Flower and Penguin Suit, Flight w/ Tanooki Leaf and White Tanooki, Duplication w/ Double Cherry, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Mega Mushroom and White Tanooki. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Could compare to Mario's lower feats, like the KE generated by the Bye Bye Cannon) to Multi-Universe level (Defeated Wart, who conquered Muu once and Subcon twice. The latter is an entire universe, as it is a dream world. After his defeat in BS Super Mario Bros., Subcon, an entire universe, ceases to exist. Wart also put a curse over Subcon and its inhabitants, apparently altering the universe in some way. To add onto this, Wart is FAR above the likes of Mouser, who can destroy dreams on his own. To back such a thing up, pretty much all of Wart's displays have been casual, so it makes sense he'd be in this tier. And Toad scales to this) | Multi-Galaxy level (Darth Koopa revealed that, within a week, he'd conquer and remake the universe into the Koopaverse. Mario had done battle with and defeated Darth Koopa twice, and Toad is comparable to both) | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level (Fought Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where he stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy Dream Depot, and all dreams within it. In Dream Depot, the dreams of the multiverse's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe. With this info, Dream Depot ranges from at least 5-D to infinite-dimensional). Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Unknown Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Twice as fast as Mario and Luigi, who outsped Lakithunder's lightning. Thus, Toad's exact speed is Mach 1,260) | Superhuman (This is the highest speed he's displayed) w/ Massively FTL+ reactions (Despite zooming through an asteroid field and across the universe at a crash-landing speed, Mario could still catch sight of Mouser, meaning he could see and react at such speeds. Toad is comparable to Mario) | Immeasurable (Bowser was traversing all of Dream Depot and wiping out each dream one by one--which are universes--casually, as evidenced by how he's talking about his plan and such, before destroying Dream Depot itself. Misstar then says [https://youtu.be/t4nR8V4wRWg?t=3m "at this rate, he'll destroy the dream worlds one by one."] She goes on to say that Toad must protect everyone's dreams. This means Bowser was casually moving at a rate that would allow him to destroy an uncountable set of uncountably infinite universes. Not only does Mario fight Bowser in this game, but during the story, he's actively chasing Bowser through Dream Depot, so Toad accomplished a toned down version of this feat. Even so, he still scales to the full thing for being a touch faster than Bowser) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At most Class G | Class G (With this source, we know that coins in SMB3 are, if Mario is 5'9½, around 4.5 tons. Mario is actually 5'11, so this is low-end regardless. But multiplying that by the 1,000,000 coins Toad carried, and Toad carried 4,082,331,330 kilograms, which qualifies as Class G) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class to Multi-Universal | Multi-Galactic | High Multiversal+, likely High Hyperversal. Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Unknown Durability: At least Large Town level to Multi-Universe level (Took attacks from Wart) | Multi-Galaxy level (Survived hits from Darth Koopa, and whilst in his his own ship, could still sustain himself when hit a few times by Darth Koopa's ship) | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level (Tanked hits from Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5) | Unknown Stamina: Moderate | Moderate | Extremely high | Extremely high Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ Power-ups Standard Equipment: A dozen Power-ups, Cannon Block, Flash Block, Propeller Block, Ice Skate, Super Pickaxe, the Starshroom, Star Rod (Mario Party), Star Driver, a Lightplunger and the Crystalline Magic Wand Intelligence: Genius (Built the Starshroom in less than a day) Weaknesses: Power-ups are lost after sustaining a deadly blow. Toad is also a scaredy-cat, though that doesn't always apply. He is also EXTREMELY susceptible to the cold, and has abysmal jumping skills in comparison to others within the franchise. Can act brash at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spores:' Toad, due to being living fungi, can release spores for varying effects. **'Poison Spores:' Toad releases harmful green spores that injure his foes via poisoning. **'Sleep Spores:' Toad releases colorless spores that immediately force his foes to sleep. *'Energy Attacks:' Toad can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beMiNzHRewU&t=33s Sphere:] Toad forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGAlJ3OGvWg&t=2261s Weapon:] Toad forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Sports Equipment:' Toad has lots of sports equipment that can be used in tangent with many other things, or even as a stand-alone weapon. **'Baseball Bat:' A great bludgeoning weapon that Toad can use, but that's about it. Toad has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Hockey Stick:' Another good bludgeoning weapon that can be used. Toad has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Golf Club:' Yet another good bludgeoning weapon that can be used. **'Tennis Racket:' Toad's greatest bludgeoning weapon of the four, not only being one the the sturdiest, but can also be transformed into a more powerful hammer. Toad has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. *'Candy:' Toad can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Toad's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Toad's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Toad's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Toad halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Toad's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Toad's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Toad into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Toad's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Toad's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Toad into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Toad into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Toad into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Toad into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Toad similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Toad into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Toad is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Toad's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Toad or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Toad into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Toad into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. *'Power-ups:' Toad carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Toad's health. **'Fire Flower:' Grants Toad Pyrokinetic powers, allowing him to toss Fireballs. **'Ice Flower:' Grants Toad Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes. **'Penguin Suit:' Clads Toad in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. **'Propeller Helmet:' Using this, Toad can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Toad can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. **'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Toad a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Acorn:' Gives Toad a squirrel suit, allowing him to lightly glide through the air. **'Super Bell:' Gives Toad a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Toad. He carries five of them. **'Mini Mushroom:' Turns Toad microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Toad into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Starman:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. **'Boost Star:' Allows Toad to merely point at a foe or brick, instantly defeating or destroying them or it for 15 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf:' Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. Key: In the 2-D Mario games | In the DiC Cartoons | In the Mario Party series | As Paper Toad Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Metal875